


Sew Right

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Sewing, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina calls for Emma's help in hemming her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> femslash100 prompt: "stop" for evilregal <3
> 
> Regina's scent here is probably Dior's Hypnotic Poison. (I know it's probably not super important, but I've sold fragrances in the past and the bottle and general scent reminded me of her.)

When Regina had asked Emma for help, this was not what the blonde had in mind. Her assumptions had been something related to their shared child or the town’s safety. Playing seamstress was definitely low on that list.

“Swan!” Regina shouts as the needle pricks her skin. “Are you trying to help me or cast a sleeping curse?”

“Well I’m sorry, Regina.” Emma snaps. “You know I’m better with a gun than a needle.” 

“I should have asked your insufferable mother.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Just hurry up, Swan.” Regina pleads as she looks down at Emma, kneeling at her feet. “Help me hem this.”

Emma places her hand on the inside of Regina’s inner leg, at the calf, and slowly works her way up. Her skin is softer than Emma expected and smells somewhat like warm spices. 

“Tell me when to stop.” She manages, breathlessly.

She continues past the knee, looking up at Regina as she goes. The skirt length is getting impossibly short, but the brunette has not instructed her to stop. She thinks to quip about what kind of attention the mayor wants to attract, but cannot bring herself to break away from the slow progression up Regina’s leg. 

Then, her hand meets the place where Regina’s inner thigh meets the damp fabric of her undergarments. Emma looks up, expectantly.

“Well, Swan.” Regina smiles mischievously. “I didn’t say stop, did I?”

“I think I like you better without the skirt.” 

“Prove it then.”

“Tell me when to stop


End file.
